


Canada Here We Come

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Brothers, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Fanboy Dean Winchester, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean wants to go to Canada, but not for the maple syrup.





	Canada Here We Come

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 'IF Drabble: This is a fanworks fest that invites you to create short fanworks (like drabble fanfics) about characters and/or celebrities being fannish over something.'

“You want to go to Vancouver?” Sam asked incredulously. “You do realise it’s in Canada. I thought you hated Canada.”

“Well, yeah, it’s just...” Dean blushed. “They’re filming a tv show there that I’ve kinda got into and...and I’d like to see it being filmed. And we’re not far from the border.”

"When did you become a fangirl?" Sam raised an eyebrow. “What show is it?”

“Um, Arrow. He’s great, man. A real badass, with some great moves.”

“And a tight leather suit.” Sam grinned.

“I hate you.” Dean scowled.

“Nah, you love me.” Sam smiled. “Canada here we come!”


End file.
